2 Corazones en Tempestades
by jao1080
Summary: 始めるInuyashaについての今実質の歴史, これの準備ができているか....? ima jitsuwa Inuyasha hajime koko, oruanata dekiru tame kore....? Ahora la historia real de Inuyasha comienza, estás listo para esto...?


**Capitulo 2.**

**"Corazones en tempestades"**

**PARTE I **

Perdidos en el Horizonteambos se quedaron la lluvia no cesaba, Kagome admirando la majestuosidad de la furia que emitía dicha tormenta caminó despacio hacia los ventanales, las gotas que se perdian antes de llegar al suelo, la salpicaban, su rotro mojado le hacía sentir la frescura del la lluvia.

Regreso su mirada a Ankaku koi y le dió una tierna sonrisa el cual hizo que el joven hiciera lo mismo a la vez que sintió unh cosquilleo en su estomago; otra vez mirando el paisaje Kagome se quedo en sus pensamientos.

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ ¿Qué piensas Kagome?...

♀ **Kagome**♀ Eh... Ah.. pues... me pregunto ¿Dónde estará Inuyasha y los muchachos?...

Al decir esto se entristeció un poco el joven ya que legustaba mucho de Kagome y se sentía un tanto celoso por el hecho que preguntaba por Inuyasha teniendo en cuenta que ella guarda un sentimiento especial por Inuyasha.

♂**Ankaku koi**♂ Ah... A mi también me gustaría saber...

♀**Kagome **♀ Eh... ¿Por qué quieres saber de Inuyasha y los demás?...

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Pues... porque si te hace preocupar a ti lo tengo que hacer yo...

Mintió (ya que él guarda muchos secretos que Kagome no sabe), para que la joven no le siguiera preguntando.

Acercándose a ella la abrazo por detrás, Kagome sintió el cuerpo caliente de Ankaku koi que la abrigaba, y asi los dos recibian la brisa airada y fresca que le proporcionaba la lluvia. El silencio de ese momento fue apagado ya que un pequeño anciano entóo al salón, ambos lo miraron, el joven soltó a Kagome para atender al anciano.

♂**Ankaku koi** ♂ Si... dime Korei-chisai...

♂ **Korei-chisai** ♂ Señor... disculpe que lo moleste... pero Kabura encontró a Inuyasha y...

♂**Ankaku koi** ♂ ..¿si?...

♂**Korei-chisai** ♂ ... Un joven monje... de nombre Miroku está con su hermana...

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ ?...

♀ **Kagome **♀ ¿Qué!... ¿Tienes una hermana, y Qué hace Kabura aqui?...

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ muchas gracias Korei-chisai...

♂ **Korei-chisai** ♂ Con su permiso Señor...

Cerró tras él la puerta del salón, Kagome preguntó de nuevo que si Ankaku koi tenía una hermana, pero él la volvió a ignorar ella un poco molesta no le pregunto de nuevo.

♂**Ankaku koi** ♂ Tenemos que ir por el monje...

♀ **Kagome **♀ ¿Por qué?...

No dandole expliciones se dio la vuelta y miró el cielo y una tercera vez ignoró a Kagome. Ella ya disgustada salió corriendo detrás de el anciano para saber más ya que Ankaku koi no le daba expliciones, alcanzó al anciano y le preguntó sobre Inuyasaha y sus amigos, el anciano viendo que la joven esperaba respuesta con anhelo le dijo que lo siguiera sin decir a donde.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, sorprendida por la inmensidad del castillo, pregunto de nuevo al anciano, mas sin embrago el no dió respuesta alguna. Llegaron frente a una gran puerta que anciendo un movimiento con la mano se abrió de par en par; la lluvia daba adevertencia de que iría a cesar, una voz se escucho al fondo de el castillo era una niña de pelo blanco que traía con dificultad en sus manos una vara larga y ropa, estando un tanto cerca Kagome se dio cuanta de quien era.

♀ **Kagome **♀ ¿QUE!...¡No puede ser cierto!...

♂ **Korei-çhisai** ♂ ¿El qué jovencita?

♀ **Kagome **♀ ¿Qué hace esa niña aqui!...

♂ **Korei-chisai** ♂ Ah... Kanha... esa niña perdió a sus padres, ellos trabajaban en el castillo, el Señor Ankaku koi, le permitió quedarse ya que no tenía a donde ir...

♀ **Kagome **♀ Pero esa niña... es... una extensión un demonio llamado Naraku...

♂ **Korei-chisai** ♂ ¿Por qué dice eso jovencita!... ella es humana como usted...

♀ **Kagome **♀ No puede serlo yo la he visto con Naraku ...

♀ **Kanha** ♀ Señor Korei-chisai... tóme su vara... señorita Kagome tenga cambiese... afuera está muy helado... el señor estará molesto sí se enferma... ya que dirá que no la cuidamos...

Con un tanto de miedo tomó la ropa que la pequeña niña le había llevado. La niña tomó una bata extraña que Kagome no habia visto antes, sosteniendola tapó a Kagome para que se cambiará,un bello Kimono negro con decoración escarlata se colocó Kagome, terminándose de cambiar la niña le ofreció la bata dijo,

♀ **Kanha** ♀ Coloquese esta bata señorita, para protegerse de la lluvia...

La agarró y se la pusó, ya puesta ella se dió cuenta que le quedaba muy grande ya que sus manos no salían por las mangas le quedaba totalmente floja y la arrastraba, Kagome buscó la cinta para amarrase la bata pero no la encontró, pregunto sino tenían algo para que se la amarrará, negando con la cabeza, Kanha le negó a Kagome. La bata roja como la sangre tenia una capucha enorme para cubrirle la cabeza.

Lista para salir, Kagome se colocó la capucha y como reina salió del castillo. El anciano caminaba un poco rápido, kagome siguiéndole el paso iba detrás de él; una gran muralla rodeaba al castillo, ambos se detuvieron, Kagome admiraba la inmensidad de la muralla, ya que desde el salón no habia tal muralla, la entrada era cubierta por una gran puerta de estilo mediaval, haciendo señas con las manos la puerta se abrió lentamente haciendo gran ruido. Abierta ya, dejo al desnudo una vista hermosa de un campo abierto y al fondo se miraban unos pequeñisimos árboles, dando tres golpes en el humedo suelo con la vara largacuando una serpiente algo grande y larga salió de la nada y atraveso en un haz el campo abierto, rodeandolos, Kagome dansose cuenta que la serpiente era un hermoso dragón plateado con una melena esmeralda que termina al inicio de la espalda, su rostro era como cara de un lobo de montaña de ojos color ámbar, admirando asi la belleza de la criatura cuando el anciano hablo.

♂ **Korei-chisai** ♂ ¿Cómo estás Hebi-mogura?

El dargón respondió con un ruido producido por su hocico, el anciano le acariciaba el rostro al animal mientras le preguntaba cosas que Kagome se quedó extrañada ya que parecía como si estuviera hablando con una persona. Después de un rato preguntando cosas extrañas se montó en la bestia y extendió la mano para que Kagome se montara también; ella agarrandole la mano se montó diciendole algo en el oido al animal se elevó un poco de un metro de el suelo produciendo temor a Kagome, apuntando con la vara hacia los árboles le dió a entender que para ese lugar se dirigían, serpenteo en el aire y a gran velocidad salieron del castillo.

En campo abierto podía apreciarse los relampagos que cruzaban destellantes el cielo, a los truenos enojados mostrando su ira, Kagome sólos los miraba y escuchaba asustada, Kagome miró al anciano que colocabados pergaminos en la vara cuando un rayo cayo como látigo del cielo queriendolos golpearlos, pero la reacción de Korei-chisai fué alzar rápidamente la vara rechazanado el rayo. Kagome asustada, sólo aferraba al dragón.

♂ **Korei-chisai** ♂ No se preocupe jovencita... yo la protegere...

Con estas palabras trato de calmar el temor de Kagome, atravesando aquel campo se adentraron en el bosque; evadiendo los obstaculos el dragón serpenteaba velozmente, a tráves de los árboles se deslizaba sin ningún problema.

♂ **Korei-chisai** ♂ Jovencita... ¿podrá continuar sola?

♀ **Kagome **♀ ¿Cómo?..

♂ **Korei-chisai** ♂ ¿Podrá seguir sola?...

♀ **Kagome** ♀ ¿Por qué?...

No dandole las razones, saltó de el dragón que aun volaba a gran velocidad, desapareció en el bosque luego de saltar, Kagome se asustó por lo que acaba de hacer el anciano y sin importarle nada le dijo al dragón que regresaran para ayudar al anciano, pero el dragón no le hizo caso. Llegando casi al centro de el bosque se detuvieron frente a un árbol enorme que se alzaba más que los demás y con las especidad de sus hojas las gotas de lluvia no caían hasta el suelo.

Se detuvo y levanto su cuello y su cabeza con su mirada fija en aquel árbol, formando como una silla para que Kagome se sentará de lado, entendiendo al dragón hizo así; voces se escucharon detrás de el árbol, poniendo un poco más de atención, Kagome reconoció la voz, era la de Inuyasha, al intertar bajarse el dragón gruño y no la dejó bajar.

♀ **Kagome **♀ Hebi-mogura... dejame bajar... por favor...

Y aun así el dragón no la dejo bajar. Intentando gritar, el dragónfue rodeado por una especie de luz y Kagomo ya no pudo hablar, ella preocupada quizo bajarse a la fuerza, pero el dragón la inmovilizó. Ya n encontrando más opciones para irse a encontrar con Inuyasha se resignó y se quedó ahi sentada; luego oyó una segunda voz, era una voz de mujer yle parecía muy familiar, era la voz de Kikyo y agudizando su oido trato de escuchar lo que hablaban.

♂ Inuyasha ♂ Hacia algún tiempo que no te miraba Kikyo...al igual ya te dejaba de amar... estaba aprendiendo a como vivir... ya de ti me olvidaba cuando otra vez te vi... con la mirada... deseperada...Y ha sido tan fuerte, volver a verte, pensé tanto tiempo en ti... basto mirarte... recuperarte y saber que te irías sin mi...

♀ **Kikyo **♀ Inuyasha... para mi también ha sido fuerte volver a quererte... volver a creer en los dos... a mi también me basto mirarte...volver... a amarte... para perderte de nuevo... Inuyasha...

♂ **Inuyasha** ♂ ¿Por qué dices eso Kikyo?..

♀** Kikyo** ♀ Sentí tanta confusión al verte con Kagome, y asi que me resigne a que no eras para mi...

♂ **Inuyasha **♂ Kikyo... pero hoy que ya no está...

♀ **Kikyo** ♀ Pero... como haces eso... de olvidarte de ella asi...

♂**Inuyasha **♂ Ya desapareció... ya no la encuentro... el pozo no me lleva a la época de ella... quizá ella lo selló del otro lado... ya no digas que no... ahora que podemos Kikyo...

Escuchó estas palabras y su corazon se entristeció, agachando su rostro soltó una lágrima y su mente en blanco se enfureció al oir lo que Inuyasha habia dicho.

♀ **Kagome **♀ ¡INUYASHA!

Pudo gritar ella, al instante el dragón rugió fuerte y como ráfaga, su rugido salió disparado contra el árbol, partiendolo en dos continuó hasta llegar hasta la espalda de Inuyasha, y como golpe fuerte se estrelló con él arrojandolo varios metros hacia adelante. Kikyo sentada en una rama de otro árbol se bajo para atacar a quien había golpeado a Inuyasha, percatandose de la presencia de el dragón desiparó una flecha, destellante llegó hasta donde se encontraba Kagome; un nuevo rugido fuerte volvió a producir el dragón deteniendo la flecha destellante de Kikyo, destruyendola con el rugido.

♂ **Inuyasha** ♂ Ugh... ¿Qué fué eso?...

Se levantó despues de haber recibido aquel golpe fuerte, una aroma muy familiar paso por la nariz de Inuyasha; era el aroma de Kagome, sin palabras se quedó al oler que Kagome estaba ahi y que los había escuchado hablar...

♂ **Inuyasha** ♂¡Kago... me...!

♀ **Kikyo** ♀ ¿Cómo!...

Y de entre todo el alboroto causado caminaba Kagome, cubierta por la bata, que ondeabala capucha en su cabeza y su rostro apuntando al suelo, llegó hasta donde estaban Kikyo e Inuyasha, acercandose a Inuyasha y sin mirarlo le quitó el collar que llevaba puesto desde hace mucho tiempo, hecho esto se dió la vuelta y caminó de regreso por donde habia venido.

♂ **Inuyasha** ♂ ¡Ka...go...me..!

Oyendolo pronunciar su nombre se dió la vuelta y con una mirada que él unca habia visto le dijo que no volviera a pronunciar su nombre que se olvidara de ella ...

♂** Inuyasha** ♂ Pero...

E ignorandolo siguió caminando luego él siguió con sus 'peros'.

♀ **Kagome **♀ ... Ni más palabras que decir... tampoco historias que contar... lo que un dia a mi llegó... hoy ya no está... tras que mi amor nunca se irá, yo sólo quiero libertad... pero el destino Inuyasha, decidió una vez más...

♂ **Inuyasha **♂ Ka...go...me...

♀ **Kagome** ♀ ...A poco tiempo de sentir que tú eras para mi... ya no menciones más mi nombre y olvida que estoy aqui...

Terminó de decir esto y se marchó, su corazón lo tenía destrozado por lo que escuchó, Kikyo sólo observaba sin decir nada y hacer nada.

Llegó donde estaba aquel majestuoso dragón y le pidió que se marcharan al castillo, el dragón la miró con tristeza, acercó su hocico y suavemente tocó la mejía de ella. Montandose se marcharon de regreso al castillo.

**PARTE II**

La brisa húmeda quedo después de aquella tormenta, el paisaje mojado podía apreciarse desde los ventanales del castillo.

Desviando la mirada hacia la puerta, miro ahí parada a su amada, su corazón se conmovió al verla triste; sus ojos (Kagome) mostraban un dolor inmenso y cada lagrima daba a entender que su corazón era herido por el recuerdo.

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ ….¿qué te paso querida Kagome¿Por qué lloras?...

Como flecha salio disparada a los brazos de Ankaku koi, lo abrazo fuerte y lloró tanto que hizo que el joven le dieran ganas de acompañarla en su llanto.

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ …No llores ya….

♀ **Kagome** ♀ ….fui una tonta al creer que Inuyasha estaba enamorado de mi….

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ …entonces dime… ¿Por qué derramas lagrimas por él?... alguien que no te da lo que tu le das no vale la pena… pero no te preocupes yo curare esas heridas que te han hecho…. Confía en mi… ¿si?

Así paso la tarde, Ankaku koi conmovido daba palabras de consuelo a la triste de Kagome. Un cielo despejado de nubes en su totalidad, solo lleno de estrellas acompañadas de una grande y hermosa luna llena, el aire soplaba lento pero refrescante. Tranquila después de tanto llanto, pero aun así triste, Kagome estaba recostada en la cama de la habitación donde había despertado por primera vez en ese castillo; divagando en sus pensamientos.

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ …¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?...

♀ **Kagome** ♀ …¿eh?...

Solo con una bata blanca, se cubría el joven; apoyado en la puerta de la habitación mirando con ternura a Kagome.

♀ **Kagome **♀ …. Joven Ankaku koi…¿Qué hace aquí?...

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ …pues…no me ha dado sueño y pensé en venir a visitarte… ¿se puede no?...

♀ **Kagome** ♀ …si …. Claro…

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Ven aquí… querida Kagome… no me gusta verte triste….

Levantándose volvió a los brazos de él, abrazándolo de nuevo; agarrole el rostro lo acaricio con las manos que estaban suaves y tibias, la miro fijamente a los ojos pidiéndole un beso.

No negándose, Kagome, cerró sus ojos y lo beso; como llama ambos se encendieron, tomándola por la cintura se dio la vuelta e hizo que Kagome se apoyara en la puerta, que lentamente se cerró.

Bajando por su cuello su boca, hacia que Kagome se excitaba más y más; sus manos juegeteaban en la cintura de Kagome y lentamente bajaban acariciando las piernas de ella , subiendo de nuevo recorrían por el abdomen hasta sus pechos que con movimientos circulares las palmas de sus manos jugaban con los pechos de ella.

El tomo suave y disimuladamente desabrocho el vestido celeste de Kagome, destapándole toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Lentamente con su lengua se deslizo a través de los pechos llegando al abdomen que beso apasionadamente; muy excitada ya, gimio levemente de placer, levantándose tomo las manos de Kagome y las levanto por encime de la cabeza, besándole así la boca.

Ella gemía por el placer causado, bajo sus manos y soltó la cinta que tenia alrededor de la cintura de la bata de Ankaku koi mirando el cuerpo de el joven se éxito y al igual que él, bajo con su lengua hasta su abdomen, así sintió él como los pechos de Kagome le rozaban su pene erecto. Levantándose luego de un rato de estar besando el abdomen de Ankaku koi, coloco sus manos en el pecho de él, y lo hizo para que él la abrazara de nuevo, al hacerlo topo su vagina al pene de él.

♀ **Kagome** ♀ No…. No puedo hacerlo…

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ …¿Qué paso?...¿por que no, Kagome?...

♀ **Kagome** ♀ No puedo hacerlo… porque mi mente n esta despejada, tengo muchos tristes pensamiento….

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ … pero… si íbamos bien…

♀ **Kagome** ♀ Si.. Lo sé… pero… quiero que sea distinto no así… me entiendes…

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Esta bien mir querida Kagome...

Ambos recostado en la cama dejaron pasar la noche mientras dormían tranquilamente. En la madrugada Kagome se despertó por la presencia que acababa de sentir, un poco extrañada se levantó, se dirigió a la ventana y antes de llegar estas se rompieron en mil pedazos, haciendo que Kagome cayera de espaldas al piso. El ruidodespertó a Ankaku koi.

♂ **Ankaku Koi** ♂ ¿Qué pasa Kagome!

Levantandose para ayudar a que Kagome se pusiera en pie cuando una risa macabra se oyó al otro lado de la ventana, del aire bajo una silueta como de mujer con un vestido de negro intenso, el cabello era negro como el ébanola púpila de los ojos era escarlata en susorejas colgaban un par de aretescon forma de pluma de cuervo, sus labiospintados con lipstickrojo sangre,sonrió tenebrosamente descalza se paró en la ventana rota, Kagome sorprendida, porque las esquirlas del vidrio de la ventana no hacían ningún daño a los pies de la mujer.

♀ **Women** ♀ ¿Qué tal?... ¿Cómo están, queridos?...

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ ¿Qué haces aqui Kurayami koi?... Te dije que no regresarás a este castillo...

♀ **Kurayami koi** ♀ Lo sé... hermanito querido, pero sólo vine a visitarte y a la vez quería ver quién es la que ha cautivado tu corazón...

♀ **Kagome** ♀ Entonces... ella... es tú hermana...

♀ **Kurayami koi** ♀ Asi es... querida... y ¿tú eres?...

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ Ella es Kagome... y las cosas que pasen entre ella y yo no son asunto tuyo...

♀ **Kurayami koi** ♀ Hermanito... hermanito... siempre de egoísta... no seas asi con tú familia...

♀ **Kagome **♀ Pero... ¿Por qué entrastes asi?...

♀ Kurayami koi ♀ No me quisieron abrir la puerta, asi que tube que entrar...a la fuerza...

Con una sonrisa terminó de decir eso, luego Kagome sintió de nuevo aquella presencia, esta vez la sintió dentro de la habitación.

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ ¿Qué pasa Kagome?...

♀ **Kagome**♀ Eh...Ah... lo que pasa es que hay una presencia en la habitación...

♀ **Kurayami koi** ♀ jajajajajjajaj...

Se rió con maldad.

♂ **Ankaku koi** ♂ ¿Por qué te ríes Kurayami koi?..

♀ **Kurayami koi** ♀ Pues... es muy talentosa esta jovencita...

♀ **Kagome **♀ ¿Por qué lo dice?...

♀ **Kurayami koi** ♀ Por esto...

Sacando del vestido una perla esmeralda que brillo fuerte que Kagome le costaba ver, Kurayami koi no era afectada por el resplandor sostubo la joya con su mano derecha, el resplandor cambió su color y se torno escarlata y la habitación se oscureció para Kagome quedando en un profundo sueño...

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
